


Get Merry (or else)

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: And other assorted chaotic teens, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BE MERRY, silly crack for the joy of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Qrow Branwen is not a fan of mornings but maybe he could get up early just this once... I mean it's not like anyone is giving him a choice X'D
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	Get Merry (or else)

\---xxx---

Clover bounded onto the bed and started jumping, “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas morninggggg get up get up get up get up get up!!!”

Qrow groaned and tried his best to continue sleeping, despite the fact that he was bouncing up and down rather alarmingly. “I’m sleep,” he muttered.

“Come on! Get up! It’s our first Christmas together as a family!”

“Mmmmmmnnnnghhhh,” Qrow said.

Clove leapt off the bed with a thump. “Well Qrow, I didn’t want to do this but it seems you leave me no choice.”

“You’ve only been in here like thirty seconds,” Qrow complained into his pillow.

“NO CHOICE,” Clover asserted.

“Wait.. wha…” Qrow rolled over.

“UNCLE QROW IT’S CHRISTMAS!!! GET UP!” A flying bundle of kids landed squarely on Qrow’s stomach. With a “whoof” all the air left his body as Nora’s elbow hit his solar plexus.

“Yay! You’re awake!”

“How can you still be in bed?!”

“Let’s open the presents!”

“What did you get me!?”

“Do you seriously sleep in a candy cane onesie? Qrow. I’m so disappointed.”

And finally, from Blake, standing in the doorway, “RIP Qrow. Merry Christmas.”

When Qrow finally got his breath back, he groaned and tried to burrow down into the covers.

“No, you don’t!” Clover said cheerfully, as he stripped the doona off the bed.

Nora grabbed Qrow’s shoulders and shook them violently, “WE HAVE TO OPEN PRESENTS!”

Qrow flailed, throwing a few teenagers off the bed in the process, and finally sat up. He gave Clover his top-tier-most-deadly-dead-pan expression, “Good morning, dear.”

Clover had the audacity to just smile. “Look I tried to wake you gently,” he shrugged.

“By jumping on the bed?” Qrow looked around the room. Ten cheerful faces beamed back at him in a riot of red, green and tinsel. “Ok, ok… geez,” he said, trying not to smile, “I’ll get up. Just calm down a little, it’s like six in the morning.”

“It’s five forty-five,” Ren said.

“What the hell Cloves?” Qrow groaned.

“It’s once a year!” Clover beamed.

Qrow rolled over and slowly slid onto the floor.

Clover laughed, “Alright kids, let’s go downstairs and start breakfast, give your uncle a chance to get dressed.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep again down there!” Yang called out as the door slammed behind them.

“Urrrghhhh,” Qrow groaned into the carpet.

\---xxx---

Qrow stumbled down the stairs. His hideous Christmas jumper was really itchy but he knew from experience that it was more than his fragile life was worth to refuse to wear the damn thing.

At the bottom of the stairs, he finally managed to focus. The lounge room was absolutely sparkling. Little golden lights dangled from the ceiling and reflected in all the silver and green globes and shiny stars hanging from every surface. Their huge Christmas tree, which had been passable if a little bare, was now decked with hundreds of beautiful little silver shapes, peeping out from the lush green foliage.

“Wait, Clover… when did you get up?” Qrow muttered blearily.

“Bold of you to assume I went to bed,” Clover grinned, striding over to meet him.

“You’re too cheerful. I can’t deal with this so early,” Qrow complained, smiling in spite of himself.

“Here!” Clover shoved a hot cup of coffee into his hand which he’d apparently just pulled out of literally nowhere. “Drink this and brace yourself cause we are getting merry!”

“How can you make that sound so threatening?” Qrow muttered, downing his coffee way too quick and sinking onto the couch.

“Oh, it’s more than a threat! It’s a promise!” Yang called out. She was under the tree shaking a large golden box very aggressively.

“I won’t be merry!” Qrow complained. “You can’t make me!”

“We have ways of making you joyful!” Ruby said ominously from somewhere behind him. She rose slowly up behind the couch holding a large headband with two antlers on it, bedecked with tiny Christmas baubles.

“Oh no you don’t,” Qrow started to turn but at FIVE FREAKING FORTY-FIVE IN THE DAMN MORNING, his reflexes just weren’t what they should be. Ren and Jaune grabbed his arms while Ruby triumphantly put the headband on his head.

“Wait!” Blake called out. “Hold him just a little longer!” she dashed over and pulled out a cherry red tube of lipstick.

“Can you not?” Qrow groaned.

Two minutes later there was nothing but the sound of laughter and paper tearing as the kids ripped into their Christmas presents. Clover strode over and sat down on the arm of the couch, casually draping one arm around Qrow’s shoulders.

“Ah Qrow, I deerly love this time of year…”

“Get stuffed,” Qrow growled, trying not to laugh.

“That lil red nose just looks so cute! You are really sleighing this whole Christmas outfit thing,” Clover grinned.

“We are never going to Patch for a holiday ever again,” Qrow muttered.

Clover held up his scroll, “A lil selfie to commemorate the season?”

“You wouldn’t,” Qrow said darkly.

“I wouldn’t?” Clover replied.

“Don’t you dare…”

The hand holding the scroll went up and Clover came tumbling down.

“You hit that button boy scout it’ll be the last thing you ever do!”

“I’ll die happy!”

The growling, giggling tangle of limbs, antlers and tinsel tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. It was hard to tell who won in the end but it was probably Nora…

because the New Year’s card which went out to all their friends was accompanied by a beautiful photo of two laughing men with bright red lipstick smeared all over their faces and pure love written in their eyes.

\---xxx---


End file.
